Be Mine
by unforsakenwriter
Summary: Noora is desperately trying not to fall in love with the wrong type of guy, just to remain loyal to her beliefs and her friends. What happens when a certain guy just won't let go? Christoffer/Noora.
1. Chapter 1

_Mandag - 13:02._

"Noora. He's staring at you."

The statement that escaped from Vilde's mouth baffled her, but didn't surprise her. She was used to getting stared at, not that she liked to boast about it. She'd rather be more of the suffer-in-silence type.

As she soon as she heard Vilde's words, she rolled her eyes. Noora knew Vilde was talking about William. It was painfully obvious, since Vilde seemed to have this unhealthy obsession with the biggest womaniser in Oslo.

"Fuck him." Noora whispered nonchalantly, continuing to focus her mind on the Jane Austen novel she was reading.

"...Did you say something to him, Noora? Is that why he's staring at you?"

This question baffled Noora even more. What was Vilde talking about? Noora had told Vilde of William's antics. He was excruciatingly obsessed with Noora, at the moment. Noora had said quite a lot to William, some things she refused to say aloud.

Noora couldn't care less about William's staring problems. He was obnoxious and self-righteous. The two most annoying things she hated about men, but they were always part of the package.

"Vilde, what are you talking about? You know everything about what I've said to William. I don't know why he keeps staring at me - maybe he has eye problems." Noora replied to her quirky, blonde friend.

She hadn't looked at William once, since Vilde mentioned he was staring at her. Noora's eyes averted back to the novel she had lost her mind in, and tried to forget about William.

"Noora, she's not talking about William..." Eva spoke up this time, with a hint of shock in her voice.

At this, Noora's mind exploded. William not staring at her? That was a first. She shook her head, and continued to read. But the words became jumbled in her mind. Her vision became blurred. Maybe she did care, after all.

Noora cleared her throat and looked up from her rambunctious reading.

"Well, who are you talking about then?" She asked, looking at both Vilde and Eva.

"Penetrator Chris." They both spoke, simultaneously.

Noora furrowed her eyebrows, in bewilderment.

Penetrator Chris? The guy was scum.

She had nothing to do with him, and if he was staring at her, it was probably because he wanted another first year to bang, since Noora was the only one he hadn't pressed his member into.

She quickly scanned the room to look for William's friend. Her eyes seemed to find him at the corner of the room, sipping on what looked like orange juice, and he indeed, was staring at Noora.

Their eyes locked for a minute, but Noora shook her head out of the moment and turned back to Vilde and Eva.

"Scum." She stated, picking up her book. She flipped through the pages but the recent vision of Christoffer Schistad morphed itself into her mind.

"Maybe he likes you." Vilde spoke, with sudden excitement.

Vilde had a desperation to be popular ... to be somewhat affiliated with the Penetrator Boys. But that wasn't happening, and Noora liked it that way.

"Thought he had a thing for Eva." Noora replied, trying to kick the vision of Chris out of her head.

She looked up from her book, to catch of a glimpse of him. She was merely curious to see whether or not he was still staring at her. Unfortunately for Noora, he was. He was staring at her like she was his prey. She found it pure disturbing.

"Well, after ruining my relationship with Jonas, he's not really interested in me anymore." Eva spoke, with a certain sadness. It was clear and present that Eva had feelings for the fuckboy.

Noora pretended to read Jane Austen's views on a love story, but she couldn't stop occasionally glancing at Chris. His eyes invited her in. It was even more disturbing. It was like they penetrated her in.

She laughed to herself, thinking of the pun.

Noora didn't care at all for Christoffer, but she couldn't stop her eyes from travelling towards him nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tirsdag - 14:30._

She was sitting in the small cafeteria with Sana and Eva. Noora had all but forgotten the awkward conversation about Penetrator Chris yesterday.

She didn't have time for silly little boys who called themselves men. It was bad enough that William desperately tried to compliment her, and fuck her. But she wasn't having any of it.

"Noora, Vilde mentioned something about Penetrator Chris. What does that fucker want with you?" Sana asked, in her powerful and sassy voice.

At the mention of his name, Noora's body tensed. It was strange, she felt a wave of sensation flow through her. She shook it off and turned towards Sana.

She could see Eva silently seething, pretending to be reading Lolita. Eva wasn't one to hide her emotions very well. Noora cursed Chris through her mind, and averted her attention to Sana.

"Don't know, don't care." Noora scoffed, for Eva's sake.

"Probably looking for a bang. He's still hot, though." Sana admitted, with a slight smirk.

Noora rolled her eyes. A guy's hotness didn't justify anything to Noora.

Why was everyone getting so worked up about this? Chris only merely looked at her. He probably did that to a lot of girls. What made Noora so special?

"Who cares?" Noora huffed, she was getting slightly angry that her friends were drawing all of their attention to Chris simply staring at Noora.

She hadn't even seen him all day. It was most likely a one time thing - and something people shouldn't get worked up about, Noora thought.

"Speak of the devil." Sana replied, turning her head towards the doorway.

It was like everything paused and then played in slow motion. Noora's eyes averted towards who Sana was talking about, praying it wasn't Penetrator Chris, but it was.

He was walking with William, and a couple of other Penetrator Boys. Noora mentally groaned, she didn't have time for this today. Noora tried to ignore the big entrance the Penetrator Boys just made, but it was risky to resist the temptation.

"Looks like he's gone off you, Noora. He hasn't looked at you." Sana chuckled lightly, sipping on her herbal tea.

Noora shrugged, her white hair bouncing off her neck. Maybe yesterday had all but been a figment of Vilde's imagination, Noora hoped.

"Good to know." Noora replied, sarcastically, pretending to draw all of her attention towards her iPhone.

 _Beep_.

There was a text on Noora's phone. She didn't even remember saving his number on her phone. Hell, she didn't even know she had it.

 _'I see you, baby.'_

Read the text, from Penetrator Chris. Noora wanted to throw up in her mouth. What was his problem, and what was this newfound obsession with her?

Her stomach twisted into a tight knot.

' _What do you want, pig?'_

She replied, casually and indecently.

A second later, her phoned beeped again. Bile was rising up in her throat.

' _You.'_

Her throat desperately wanted to release all the bile. His last text made her sick to her stomach, and she didn't know how much more she could take.

She slowly looked up from her phone and slyly escaped a glance at Chris. He grinned at her, and winked. Noora glared, but her stomach jumped as soon as she looked at him.

She looked back towards her phone, not noticing Eva's quick glance towards her way.

' _Well, sometimes people don't get what they want. Sorry_.'

As Noora waited for his reply, she looked towards Eva, who was still pretending to read Lolita. It was clear that Eva was angry, but it wasn't Noora's fault.

 _Beep_.

' _Ouch. Playing hard to get, I see.'_

Noora glared at her phone screen, hoping her glare could magically kill Chris. What was happening? First William, now Chris? Was this a joke?

 _Beep._

 _'I know you want me.'_

Noora rolled her eyes. She wasn't even being transparent. How did he know what she wanted? What a prick.

 _'In your dreams, asshole. I'm not that low.'_

She replied, getting annoyed by the second.

 _Beep_.

' _Yeah? If you don't want me, why are you still talking to me?'_

Noora was stunned. She chewed on her lip, and turned her off her phone, proving that she didn't need to talk to him. Crossing her arms, she anxiously escaped another glance towards him.

He smiled at her, but she quickly looked away. She desperately wanted to know what his problem was, wishing that this was all just a big joke. Otherwise, things could get bad.

"Jeez, Noora. First William, now Christoffer. Why are all the Penetrator Boys going after you?" Sana asked, laughing a little.

Noora shrugged, pretending she didn't care.

"I bet they're just looking for someone new to penetrate. William failed, and he's the leader, so now he's asked second best. I wouldn't settle for second best, Noora." Sana told her, using whatever logic she thought she had.

At Sana's words, Eva snapped her book shut and walked off, in an angry demeanour.

"What's her problem?" Sana scoffed.

Noora put her head in her hands. It was happening already. It had already gotten bad, and barely nothing had happened yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Onsdag - 15:05._

Noora quickly paced down the hallway, towards her locker. She had, stupidly, left her Mathematics textbook in there, dismissing the fact that she would need it for her next lesson.

Noora sighed to herself, in annoyance. Everything around her was becoming abysmal. She had forgotten her textbook in her locker, Eva was refusing to speak to her...and of course, that whole situation with Penetrator Chris.

Noora had desperately tried to assure Eva that nothing was going on between herself and Christoffer, but Eva chose to believe otherwise.

Noora quickly closed her locker, after hastily grabbing her textbook. The book fell out of her hands and onto the ground, and Noora groaned out loud.

"For fuck's sake.." She caught herself saying, while bending down to pick up the ungodly book.

Just as she was about to, a hand, unexpectedly, reached out and picked it up before she did. Realising the hand was not one of her own, considering it was not as pale, and more masculine, her eyes glanced towards this mysterious stranger.

Until she realised it wasn't a stranger.

Noora quickly stood up, and huffed in sudden annoyance.

"What do you want now?" She almost choked out, but it came out sounding like a growl instead.

"Chill out, girl. I'm just helping you. At least be grateful." Penetrator Chris replied, standing up, holding Noora's book.

His dark brown hair was loose and wavy, which matched his chocolate eyes. His eyebrows were perfect, his smile was easy to get lost in.

Noora caught herself staring at his sheer perfection, which she hadn't noticed before. Well, she hadn't been this close to him before.

In a hasty fashion, Noora quickly grabbed her book out of Chris' hands. She was still staring at the flawless features upon his face.

"Do I at least get a thank you?" Chris asked, chuckling slightly.

Noora shook her head, coming back to reality. Christoffer Schistad was scum to her, like she said before.

"Thank you.." She mumbled, turning to walk away.

Chris swiftly moved himself in front of her, prompting her to stop to a halt, almost crashing her head into his chest.

"I'm late for class." She spoke, with straightforward irritation.

"So am I," Chris muttered, rolling his eyes, for whatever reason, "Why do you hate me so much?"

It was Noora's turn to roll her eyes.

"I don't hate you. You're just a self-righteous playboy, who thinks that he can get any girl he wants, just by playing the kind card. Now let me get to class." Noora replied, between gritted teeth.

Noora found herself gazing up into his eyes. It was like the whole world was melting around her, that weird tinge of sensation flowed through her, and she desperately wanted to pull herself away from Chris' wondrous gaze.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows, somewhat bewildered by Noora's statement, but his eyes locked onto hers. He was gazing at her with the same wonderment that she was gazing at him with, but it was only for a split second.

Chris shook his head, scratching the back of his neck, and quickly walked off down the hall.

"What the fuck just happened?" Noora found herself whispering, in total confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I AM SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS STORY AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT. HAHA, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

 **I will update more often so please enjoy this much awaited chapter! Again, so sorry!**

 _Onsdag - 17:30._

Noora flopped down on her bed. She had a long day at school and after, and she was simply exhausted. She was glad to try and get any form of much needed rest.

Eva was still not speaking to Noora. No matter how many times Noora tried to reason with her and assure her, Eva still seemed to be adamant on the fact that there was something going on between Noora and Penetrator Chris.

Noora didn't understand why Eva was so angry at her, it wasn't like she did anything wrong. All that had happened was that Penetrator Chris decided to stare at Noora, and drop her a couple of texts.

 _Was that really anything to get so worked up about?_

Noora sighed, and pressed her hands onto her pale face. All of this was stressing her out. All of it was immature and childish.

Noora was getting ready to drift off into a peaceful slumber, until her phone chose that precise moment to alert her that she had a text message.

She mentally groaned, grabbing her phone from where it lay on her bedside table and looked at the name on the screen.

 _Christoffer Schistad._

Noora immediately shot up, she didn't know why her heart was beating so rapidly inside her chest. She felt as if she was going to explode.

Christoffer Schistad, the source of all her problems lately...

Noora gulped and hesitantly unlocked her phone to look at the text.

 _'Hey, babygirl! You free tonight?'_

Noora furrowed her eyebrows, in complete and utter confusion. _Was_ _he actually taking the piss?_

Noora didn't understand the concept of his text message. Why was he asking her this...after the way they had left things at school? The way their eyes had locked onto each other's for a sweet, short moment before he walked off so suddenly.

Noora shook her head, trying not to think about how his eyes were so easy to get lost in. She frowned, typing up a reply.

 _'Um, what?'_

That was somehow the best she could do for now, and she shook her head. Boys were utterly confusing, especially this certain one.

Beep.

' _What, nobody ever asked you out before? Hahahahaha._

 _Shall I spell it out for you?_

 _Are. You. Free. Tonight?'_

Noora was back in the same position as before. Why, why was he asking her out? If he was a complete stranger, she would think that he was being completely rude and simply just ignore him.

But Penetrator Chris wasn't a stranger, and this was his deranged way of trying to get girls.

She hesitated again, unsure of what to reply. Why was she so unsure? She didn't want to spend the rest of her Wednesday night with Christoffer Schistad...did she?

 _'I am free, but not for you.'_

Noora smiled at her reply, hoping that he would at least leave her alone for a little while.

Beep.

 _'Ouch. Are you STILL playing hard to get? Come on, baby, just one night with me. We don't even have to have sex. ;)'_

She was utterly disgusted, he was trying to use his fuckboy side into luring her into him. She was no fool. Who did he think he was?

 _'I would never fuck you. Why are you so deluded and disgusting? Can't you talk to girls in a proper way?'_

She only meant that his demeanour and the way he treated girls was disgusting. She wasn't talking about...his face or anything. That was anything but disgusting.

 _Oh shut up, Noora._

Beep.

' _Chill, chill, babe! I was only kidding. You're not like other girls though, are you?_

 _Hmmm, let's see._

 _Since you said you're free tonight, how about we just get some coffee instead? My treat._

 _:)'_


End file.
